


Please

by PennyRosethy



Category: An Absinthian Ballad
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Riding, Degradation, F/M, Name Calling, PWP, thigh riding, tiny hint of emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyRosethy/pseuds/PennyRosethy
Summary: Pure thigh riding smut. No plot. First attempt!
Relationships: Valentin Sonnen x reader
Kudos: 6





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> A first ever attempt at smut. Has a pretty weak ending because I didn't know how to end it! Inspired by a character from An Absinthian Ballad, a interactive fiction game by   
> locria-writes on Tumblr. All credit goes to her for the beautiful trashyman that is Valentin. I highly recommend playing the demo!

Valentin’s face is nestled into your neck, licking and sucking along the column of your throat before turning into painful nips along your collar bone. His right hand is wrapped painfully in your hair, nails scratching against your scalp, the other is on your hip, helping you to keep a steady rhythm as you grind against his thigh.   
“So needy”, he whispers into your ear, gravelly and low “Rutting against my thigh like a bitch in heat”   
He’s hard, you can feel it pressing against you every time you rock forward. You try to shift, to press against him further but he stops you with a low growl. “Stop” His fingers digging hard into your hips preventing you from rocking.   
“You’re soaked, I can feel you through my breeches” his words send flashes of arousal through your gut and you make a feeble attempt to move your hips, but his grip tightens. “Brat. I said stop.” You whine in protest before you can stop yourself and Valentin pulls away from your neck with a disappointed sigh. “Such lewd noises” His face is flushed, pupils blown wide, but his words are cold. “There are people walking by on the other side of that door. Do you want them to hear you? Do you want them to know what a filthy desperate whore you truly are?”  
His right hand releases your hair and his fingers brush gently over your throat before wrapping lightly around. He moves forward as if about to kiss you and another embarrassingly needy noise escapes your throat “Do you want to cum?” His mouth so close to yours you think you can feel the brush of his lips as he speaks. “Do you want me to fuck you? All you have to do is ask. Beg me, make me feel bad for not fucking you. Beg for my cock”

You struggle to respond beyond anything more than a moan as you desperately try to move against him again. Valentin frowns at your response and lets his fingers tighten around your throat. “I asked you question” he repeats, annoyance colouring his words.  
Whatever he had asked you was lost in the fuzzy haze of want that was consuming your entire being. The answer was yes, whatever he was offering you wanted it, you needed it right now. Whatever he wanted you would do it. A jumbled almost incoherent babble of please and yes tumbled from your lips.   
Valentin hums, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips, “Please what?”  
“Please” you echo, you know what he wants to hear. A twinge of embarrassment making your cheeks flush, but you are desperate and aching, the desire to orgasm winning out over the shame. “Please Master”.

He smiles fully now, a cruel smirk that sends a small coil of fear through you.

No. His reply is sharp and takes you by surprise. You open your mouth to protest but Valentin cuts you off. “On your knees” He pushes you back and you stumble before sitting awkwardly between his legs. Your gaze going to the wet patch over his thigh. He follows your look and tuts. “What a dirty girl you are”  
He takes your jaw in one hand, titling your head up to meet his eyes. “You should apologize to your Master”. His eyes are dark, pupils fully blown as he stares at you. “Be a good girl and show me how sorry you are”  
There’s a few seconds of awkward silence as you fumble with the laces of his breeches. He grunts as your tongue tentatively licks across the top of his cock, his hands sinking in to your hair to guide your mouth further down his shaft. You try not to struggle as he hits the back of your throat, choking and sputtering around his length. He exhales slowly, “Breathe through your nose. Relax” voice strained as he tries to stop himself from just fucking down your throat.  
You squirm uncomfortably, his grunts and moans making the need to touch yourself unbearable but you know the punishment for doing so would be worse. Instead you continue to swirl your tongue around Valentin’s cock as he fucks your mouth. His breathing laboured, you feel the muscles in his thigh tense before he cums down your throat with a low groan. Holding himself still in your mouth as he watches you swallow before pushing you slightly away.   
“Good girl” his voice is hoarse but the rare praise combined with the soft look he is giving you makes you flush with happiness. He shifts, tucking himself back into his breeches and sliding his foot between your legs. You deserve a reward.   
You flinch as the tip of his boot presses against your wetness and you can’t bring yourself to look him in the eye as you realise what he want you to do.   
He raises his foot again, boot grazing against you and this time you rock forward, following his motion with a desperate whimper. It’s not what you want, it’s degrading and embarrassing but as you grind again the burning desire to just cum overrides everything else.  
Valentin watches you closely, his eyes never leaving your face. His expression a mix of lust and cruel amusement. He’s saying something to you, but you can’t focus on his words, too determined to reach your peak. A peak that seems to slip further away from you the more you move. You whine in frustration, it’s not enough. “Please, I can’t….”

“You will.” Valentin interrupts you, “You will cum like this or you won’t come at all” 

The humiliation from his words makes your cheeks burn but you move your hips again despite yourself. It’s uncomfortable, almost painful, but if you angle your hips just right the leather of his boot gives enough friction against your clit to send pleasure coursing through you. His hand slides up through your hair and pulls, making you look up at him. He’s getting hard again, you can see the outline pressing against the front of his breeches. Seeing him so affected by you makes your pulse race. You’re going to cum, You’re going to cum rocking on his boot like a common whore just like he wants you to.   
Valentin leans forward, pushing his boot harder against you, making you cry out. “Cum for me, cum for me you needy slut” His demand is all it takes for you to reach your climax as he watches you with a self satisfied smirk. 

Your orgasm is quick and feeble, not nearly enough for the effort you have put into it and definitely not enough to satisfy the still burning desire within you and Valentin knows it, can hear it in your frustrated half choked moans.   
“You managed to cum from just that? Such a slut” his words are mocking but the hand carding through your hair is surprisingly gentle. It sends a warm shiver down your spine at yet another rare display of fondness. He notices your reaction, and his eyes narrow as his grip tightens making you yelp in pain “You have made such a mess on your Master’s boot,” His tone is cold. “These are new. Be a good whore and clean them up for me” He watches you closely as you process his command.   
You don’t want to, but the desire to please him and the chance to earn some more praise makes you slowly bow down towards the floor. Placing your hands either side of his leg you swipe your tongue carefully across the surface of his boot.   
Valentin says nothing but you swear you hear him groan softly. Emboldened, you press your tongue a little harder against him, the taste of your juices surprisingly sweet as they mix with the bitter tang of the leather.   
Valentin is breathing harder above you, but you don’t dare look up. The hissed words under his breath are too quiet for you to hear but the sound of him losing his cool facade makes your lips twitch with the urge to smile.

“Enough” He snaps. His voice is thick with arousal. He tugs you up sharply and you stand, supporting yourself against the edge of his desk as he examines his boot, finally giving a terse nod. “I have work to finish” he says, not looking at you. His tone is brisk. No trace of the affection from before remaining, in fact he seems almost angry with you.  
His tone leaves no room for argument and you take the words for what they are. A dismissal.   
It stings, and even though there is a sharp knock against his door calling his attention elsewhere, the arousal left over from your disappointing orgasm combined with the gentleness he showed while stroking your hair makes you suddenly desperate for any sign of validation. You give him a tight smile as he looks at you, and you see something flicker in his eyes before he looks away and gestures towards the door. “Show them in as you leave”.  
“Of course” you say, unable to hide the hurt quiver in your voice. Out the corner of your eye you see Valentin’s mouth open as if about to say something but you quickly step towards the door before he can. The confusing mix of his harsh words and gentle actions making your heart and head hurt and you don’t think you can handle anymore today.


End file.
